Dreams
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Eugene finds himself cornered by the King.  Can he answer his questions satisfactorily or will dreams be broken?  Fluff Rapunzel/Eugene.  Oneshot.


**A/N: Hope you like this. Have a Happy New Year. :)**

**Dreams**

_By_

_18lzytwner_

Eugene blew a breath loudly out between his teeth as he entered the kitchen at the late hour of the evening. He hated feeling helpless and once again he found he couldn't avoid it. Walking right past the servant's table in the corner of the room, he grabbed a glass off the counter and went to the pump at the kitchen sink.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A familiar voice asked from the corner of the room. Eugene almost dropped the glass as he turned around.

"Your Majesty, I was just helping your daughter," he suddenly felt like he was on trial.

"She's not sleeping well? And how do you know this?" Her father wanted to know.

"As much as we said we'd not share a room until we were married I find myself coming in to comfort her on more than one occasion lately. Pascal has this nasty habit of using his tongue to alert me to trouble," Eugene explained.

"What's the little rapscallion doing?" The King asked.

"He likes to stick his tongue in my ear," the former thief said.

"That would do the trick," the King shook his head.

"It is quite effective and it is the best way for him to communicate it seems. I hope I did not disturb you," Eugene smiled slightly and returned to filling the glass with some water. Hopefully it would help calm Rapunzel down and she could get some sleep.

"I was just taking in some tea. It often helps me relax and then maybe I could get some sleep," His Royal Highness sighed. Eugene only nodded and headed for the door. He didn't get very far before the King stopped him.

"Do you know what Rapunzel is dreaming about?"

"She refuses to tell me. I'm afraid she thinks I'll find her a weak person. She hardly knows the strength she has. Gothel spent her whole life telling her she that she wasn't smart enough, that she wasn't pretty enough, that she wasn't strong enough, that I think she really believes it. Then in a flash her whole world was turned upside down and she buries what she feels inside. Trust me, I've been there," Eugene sighed. He had created an alter ego of sorts to deal with being Eugene and it wasn't until he'd meet Rapunzel that the walls had come tumbling down.

"Do you love her?" The King asked.

"More than life itself," was the simple answer, which held the already proven truth.

"We'll finish this discussion in the morning. You go to her," he smiled. With that Eugene was out the door and up the stairs. The King settled back to his now cold tea and sighed. He could only hope his little fact finding mission would be successful.

Upstairs, Eugene entered Rapunzel's room to find Pascal trying to comfort her. He smiled and sat on the bed before handing her the glass of water.

"I've got it from here," he told the chameleon. Pascal smirked and settled in his favorite spot, Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Feel any better?" He asked as she handed him the glass.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for waking you again," she replied.

"Don't ever be sorry for that. I'm here for you. You aren't alone anymore," Eugene pulled her into his arms.

"I feel silly," Rapunzel said.

"For having a nightmare or for not telling me what it was about?" He was pushing but he needed to. Whatever she was upset about would begin to fade if she talked about it.

"I promise, we'll talk about it in the morning. Try to get some sleep," she pleaded.

"All right but no more hiding stuff from me. We know each other well enough for us to be honest with one another," Eugene reminded her.

"You're absolutely right and for that I love you," Rapunzel just let the word slip out now. It had been a tough word for her considering Gothel version of love was a lot different that the one Eugene had shown her.

"And I love you, Blondie," the nickname had stuck despite the fact that her hair would forever be brown now. Eugene stood, kissed her forehead, and headed for the door, the glass in his hand. Closing the door, he returned to the kitchen to clean the glass she'd used. He was surprised to find the King still there.

"Tea not helping?" He asked.

"Not tonight it seems," then without skipping a beat he asked, "When was the moment you knew you couldn't live without her?"

"Pardon your Majesty?" Eugene caught himself almost dropping the glass he was cleaning. The King had welcomed him with open arms upon Rapunzel's declaration of love when they first arrived at the palace some nine months ago. Now it seemed he was in for the Spanish Inquisition.

"The moment you realized life wouldn't be the same without my daughter?" He wasn't pulling any punches and Eugene answered without hesitation,

"It would have to be the moment the Stabbington brothers showed up on the shore after the lanterns had flown. I was afraid of what they might try to do to get back at me. Afraid that Rapunzel would be in trouble if I didn't give them what they wanted. Turns out they wanted her and I could not allow it. I didn't know they were in prison until I was being led to my own death and when I realized Gothel had to have been behind it all. From the moment I saw them on the shore I knew my life meant nothing without her and I had to do everything I could to protect her."

"You died for her," the King's words just hung there as if he wanted to say more but he didn't.

"I couldn't live without her but I couldn't let her live her life knowing she'd never be free of Gothel. I was surprised the old witch had let her try to save me and I knew I would never get another opportunity to free her so I did the only thing I felt I could. I cut her hair," again no hesitation in his voice.

"You saved her and brought her to us. For that I can never thank you enough," His Royal Highness smiled slightly.

"She saved me first. It was the least I could do to repay her for all that she'd done and the only way I knew how to show her I loved her," Eugene replied.

"Then with you by her side she will be strong enough to one day rule this kingdom even if she doesn't believe she is," the King said.

"She was strong enough to beat me over the head with a frying pan, strong enough to save us both when we were trapped in that cave which was filling up with water, she was strong enough to tell Gothel she'd go with her even if it meant never being free. I have never doubted she would be strong enough to rule the kingdom. She dreams big and she'll do whatever is needed of her to make those dreams become a reality. I'll just be along for the ride," the former thief told him. He had basically just admitted Rapunzel wore the pants in their relationship and the King found that was something honest. Flynn Rider had turned over a new leaf. He was now only one man who would forever love his daughter and stay by her side. That was all that mattered to him. After having to live the first eighteen years of her life out of the picture, he had felt as though Eugene was trying to replace him but their talk had proven to him that the man that stood before him wasn't trying to do anything of the sort. Now Rapunzel dreamed of marrying Eugene and he couldn't be more proud of both of them.

"Welcome to the family son," the King enveloped Eugene into a hug. The former thief froze for a moment or two before realizing the King wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of him. Then he returned the hug and they quickly separated.

"Does this mean I get to call you Dad?" Eugene asked.

"Don't push it," the elder man smirked.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. Together they left the room and at the top of the stairs went their separate ways. In the morning, one would tackle the politics of the region and the other would help the woman he loved get through her nightmares and no one would be the wiser to the discussion they held or the feelings they shared, both knowing what nightmares would follow if Rapunzel ever knew the truth about their male bonding. After all neither man had much in common except for one thing, her.

**The End**


End file.
